


[Art] Here's My Heart

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fanart, Inspired By A Softer World, M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: If Yusuke turned, he might see.





	[Art] Here's My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).

  



End file.
